My Hero Wears Orange And Black
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: read and find out...i suck at summrys


**Kinoke: **ok here's a story i desided to write. I've never writen an angush story before so don't flame me to hashly ok? I'm used to romance and yaoi storys so try to bare with me. so R&R plz i need to know what you all think of my story, if you like it i'll try to write more in this ganra. Thank you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto ok, just my OC Kinoke and i know Oro-sama doesn't have a last name but in this story his last name is Novel ok?

**Rating: **M for rape and maybe future lemons

**Paring/s: **Naruto X Kinoke (side parings----- ) Sasuke X Gaara Ino X Kankuro Temari X Shikamaru TenTen X Neji Sakura (aka suckera) X Kiba

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**My Hero Wears Orange and Black!**_

"Talk..."

'Thought...'

_**Chapter one: Nightmare Come True**_

_**Kinoke's POV**_

"Don't move kid, it wont hurt a bit."

Thats what all docters say before they jab you with a two inch needle making it hurt like a bitch. I wanted to scream bloody fucking murder in the raven haired man's face. I was curently being held down on an examination table as I was probed at in all diffrent places of my bare body. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, I wanted to just die. But the ironic thing is, this isn't the first time it's happned to me.

This is the tenth time this mounth, and I've been treated like this for seventeen years now and still havn't gotten used to the pain, and trust me, I'm not only getting probed by needles but by hands too. It was around midnight when he let me go and threw me into my small bed room. With a tear stained face I crawled into bed and curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I wans't safe in this apartment. I knew that but if I did anything to displease him I was beaten by my so called father, Orochimaru. I hated him so much and he blames me for Ankos' death. She died giving birth to me and thats why he treats me this way. He's always with his man whore of a friend, Kabuto, who would sometimes join in on probing my overly developed body. But knock on wood, I hasn't been raped yet and I'm very thankful for that.

The next morning, around five, I was drug out of my bed and was being forced down the hall to the bath room. With in a five minute time span I'm standing in the shower with ice cold sheets of water spraying my brised body, waking me up fully. After a while I got used to the water and wash my hair and body. As I washed my abused skin I was descusted at how i could feel every bone in my body. When I steped out I was happy to see I was alone, I dry off, brush my hair back to its usual low pony tail and brushed my teeth. I'm usually left alone in the mornings which makes me comfortable.

Orochimaru always worked mornings so he could probe me and defile my body, even more then it already is, at night. I pulled a towle around my self and went back to my room, I dress in my school uniform: A long sleeved white button-up, blue blazer, dark blue skirt, knee-high white socks, and black shoes. When I went down stiars, Orochimaru was in the kitchen making brakefast drssed in a black business suit. He looked back at me and smiled a sidistic girn at me, I smiled back and sat at the table. We have a nice, small (for me), quiet, brakefast and we both stand up to leave.

I'm the first one to the door but he grabes my hair and pulls me back twards him. Roughly, he forces his lips onto mine, forces them apart and shoves his tounge down my throat and I'm forced to kiss him back. When we finished 'makeing-out' he grabes my school bag and pulls me out of the apartment and into the car. He reved the engin and speeds down the road to school. As we sped down the street I stared out the window and jumped a little when he put his hand on my theigh and it made me shiver slightly from coldness of his hand. It was obvoius he mistook my cold shiver for a shiver of pleasure.

"Now, I wont be home till later tonight. You will be in my bedroom by the time I get home, understood." He said coldly.

"Hai, Otou-san." I mumbled as he parked a block away from my school. He kissed me again before I got out, so when I got out, I shouldered my bag and walk the last block to school. When I arrived I was a little shaky but controlled myself when I saw a group of people glaring at me. I sighed and made my way into the school building.

"Good morning, Kinoke-chan." my biology teacher, Kakashi-sensei, said greating me when I walked into his class.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." I said flashing a fake smile for him before sitting in the back, alone, like always, and started to sketch for a while. This is how it was at school, I was ignored and I felt as invisable as they made me. My only friends were my teachers but they didn't know what happened at home, no one did, just me and daddy dearest.

- Naruto's P.O.V -

I walked into the class with my group: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, and me Naruto. I noticed right away that Kinoke-chan, my life long crush, was sitting alone, in the back corner skeching as others filed into the room. My sky blue eyes must have dimed a bit because Sakura tuged on my shirt to get my attetion but all i really wanted to do was go and sit with Kinoke but then again i couldnt.

"Come on, Naruto...Naruto?" Sakura's voice penitrated my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Lets go sit down, class is about to start." She said pulling on my forearm.

"Yeah, sure, Sakura-chan." I mumbled. As I moved over to my group, I couldn't help but look back at Kinoke again. Once I got to my seat Hinata instenly attached herself to my arm like usual. She liked me but I hate her so much and her fucking clingyness pisses me off as well. Then the bell rang.

(Front)

Kakashi

Hinata/Naruto Kiba/Sakura

Temari/Shikamaru TenTen/Neji

Ino/Kankuro Gaara/Sasuke

Haku/Lee Shino/Choji

Kabuto/Kin Dosu/Zaku

Kinoke

(Back)

"Ok class today we're going to learn about your genes." Kakashi stated writting the word 'genes' on the clean chalk board. For about 45 mins Kakashi sensei stood there and described everything under the sun about genes of corse asking a few questions along the way that were all answered by Shikamaru. I was leaning against my desk staring up at him not really taking in anything of what he was saying. I was to worried about Kinoke. She had a lot of new brusies on her legs and arms. An i could have sworn i had seen one on her neck, where the hell did that one come from?

- Kinoke's P.O.V-

I took all the notes i could that Kakashi-sensei was writing on the black board and I couldn't help but catch a few moments where Sasuke and Gaara were holding pinkys. What the hell, are they boyfriends or something? Who cares anyway i just hope class never ends really, I'm slightly afraid of what Dad wants when he gets home. God please don't let it be more probing or expeirments.

"Alright we have about five minutes of class left so everyone can do what ever they like." Kakashi-sensei said and sat at his desk and started to read his book. I laied my head down on my book and took a short nap.

-Naruto's P.O.V-

I stood from my chair an sat on my desk so I was facing Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Kankuro, and Kinoke. I only half listened to the conversasions because i was to busy watching Kinoke naping on her bio book.

"Naruto are you paying attention to me?" Hinata whined loudly making me jump slightly.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I must have spaced out." I said looking at the purple haired bitch I hated with every fiber of my body but hid it. Then Hinata continued to talk and I went back to watching Kinoke.

-After School (no one's P.O.V)-

Kinoke walked out of the school building, her book bag shouldered and her head hung from sleepyness. She had slept in most of her classes exspecialy her study hall. All she wanted to do now was go home and go to sleep. Of corse she would have to go to sleep in her father's bed because she was supoused to be in his room by the time he got home. She walked the six blocks she had to, to get home. She climbed the staris and pulled out her house key and unlocked the door, walked in, locked the door again, droped her book bag, and walked back to Orochimaru's room. She removed her blazer, and took off her tie, hanging both of them on her door nob she walked into her father's room in only her button up blouse and schook skirt and crawled into his bed and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.

-With Naruto-

Naruto walked up the walk to his house and found his father sitting in his lazy boy, glasses on, and reading his favorite book.

"Welcome home Naru-chan." Arashi said smiling and looking up from his reading.

"Don't call me that dad, i'm not a girl ok." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever NarNar, how was school?" He asked chuckeling and setting his book down.

"Ok i guess, Kinoke had more brusies on her legs and one on her neck as well."

"You're talking about Novle's daughter aren't you?"

"Yes dad, Mr. Novel's daughter, the only one he has because his wife died givein birth." Naruto said sitting on the couch.

"Well you kow how you've always asked me to take you on one of my calling's from the police station?"

"Yeah." Naruto responed looking at his father expectingly.

"Well the next call I get you're comeing with me." Arashi said smiling and went back to reading his book.

-some hours later at Oro's apartment-

Orochimaru unlocked the door and walked in, hung his jacket and keys, and put his brefcase down on the kitchen table, then made his way to his room. When he opened his door he was delighted to find his daughter spread out eagle style on the bed asleep. Quietly he made his way to his closet and removed a small black box that was labled 'Kinky' and pulled out two pairs of hand cuffs and a roll of duck tape. He replaced the box and moved back over to the bed. He hand cuffed her hands to the bed post carefully so he didn't wake her and then duck taped her mouth shut.

He then worked the bottons of her shirt and opened it and was glad to see she had worn a frontal clip bra and unsnaped it, exposing her flesh and watched as her brest became perky from the chillyness of the room. Next he worked on removing her shoes, socks, panties, and skirt. He then watched her twist slightly but she failed to turn on her side. He began removing his clothes and watched as she awoke when he was completly striped and climbing on the bed. She jurked and squimred violently. Her screams were blocked by the duck tape and her hand cuffed hands made it impossable for her to get away from her father. He struck her in the head roughly.

"Stop moving so god damn much, bitch!" he snaped at her. She stoped moving intierly and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Now this can be pleasureful or it can be painful, its up to you." he hissed into her ear, his hair in her face as he niped her ear lobe.

"So whats it going to be? Are you going to be a good little bitch or are you going to be disobediant and make me use force?" He asked sitting up, strateling her hips, his member pressing against her exposed core.

"Are you going to be good?" he asked her again pulling the duck tape back (A/N: there was no point to the duck tape x.x ::ninja::) so she could answer him. She stared at him for a few seconds and narrowed her eyes angerly at him.

"No." came her simple replie. He growled loudly and slaped her across the face forcing it to the side, blood now triceling from the corner of her mouth. He climbed off her hips and she crossed her legs instantly. He narrowed his eye's angerly and foced her legs open with brutal force and slamed into her roughly bringing a pained scream from her throat.

"Shut up, whore! I sware I'll hurt you more then just expearamently probing if you keep screaming that way." He hissed, pulling out then thrusting in again. Kinoke bit her lip so hard it began to bleed and the only thing that came from her mouth as a whimper insted. Her father contiuned his actions, ripping Kinoke apart from the inside. Finally he moaned loudly, cuming violently inside his daughter causing yet another scream to rip from her thoat.

Kinoke felt her spirit snap in two and she fell into sobs as Orochimaru pulled out of her.

"Maybe I'll let Kabuto at you after we do a few lines." Orochimaru sneered and removed the hand cuffs from her wrists that were now red from the first attempt to get away. When she was freed she wraped herself in the soiled and bloody sheets, sobing loudly. Orochimaru left the room closing the door just in time for a knock to come from his door. He grabed a robe and tied it closed before he opened the door to welcome Kabuto to his apartment with a large bag of crank. Unaware of the peeping neighbor acrossed the hall who was actully apart of the police force. Kabuto entered the apartment and sat the bag of crank on the coffee table.

"I guess you've had your fun already?" Kabuto asked smirking

"Damn strait I did. It's been a long time sence I've had the pleasure of taking a girl's V-card." Orochimaru said smirking and closing the door and joined Kabuto on the couch.

-With Naruto and Arashi-

"You are such a cheater dad!" Naruto said throwing down his cards and watching his father pull all of his poker chips towards him.

"No I'm not, you're just a sore loser Naru-chan!" Arashi exlaimed happiely. Just then his cell began to ring and he answered it. Noding a few times and muttering 'uh huh's he hung up and smirked. "Get your stuff Naruto, I've got a drug bust and a rape call from the deputy." he said standing and grabing his belt that held his hand cuffs, gun, nightstick, and pepper spray. Naruto grab something simalir to his fathers except he didn't have the pepper spray and a night stick. They both loaded their guns and put the safty trigger on before racing form the Uzumaki house hold.

-At the apartment building-

There were about three to five cop cars in the parking lot when Arashi and Naruto arived. Itachi, Mr. Uchiha, Iruka, and Asuma were all there. Naruto and Arashi joined the group of officers and they all stood there to figure out what they were going to do. Naruto was slightly shocked when he found out that it was the Novel apartment they were busting into. After five minutes eveyone knew the plan and they made their way up the stairs, guns out and they surrouned the door. Itachi and his father were on each side of the door, and Arashi consintrated on his strangth and then kicked the door of the apartment open.

"DON'T MOVE!" both Uchiha's yelled as they rushed into the room followed by Arashi and Naruto. The other's stood out in the hall if they were needed. Oro and Kabuto hadn't even taking that many lines before they had barged into the living room.

"Shit!" Kabuto swore and made a run for the balcony but Itachi was to fast and shot him in the leg.

"Iruka, Asuma, serch the apartment. Look in all the rooms and look for a teen age girl, she should be the same age as Naruto." Arashi said comandingly. Iruka and Asuma pasted the four men surounding the two adults. Arashi and Mr. Uchiha kept their guns on Orochimaru and Kabuto as Naruto and Itachi hand cuffed them.

"Arashi, Uchiha! We found the girl, she's been raped alright but that doesn't look like the only thing wrong with her, she's pasted out!" Iruka yelled from the back room.

"God damn it!" Orochimaru swore quietly and out of impulse Naruto hit him over the head with the butt of his gun angerly. Arashi looked at his son as he glared at Orochimaru, shaking his head he pulled out his walkie talkie and called into the police station.

"We have aprehanded the drugies and the rape victum, send an abulance." Arashi said before turning it back off. He had his hand on his hip wih the radio in the other and watched as Iruka carried a bundel of soiled sheets that were wraped around a battered form of the Novel girl. Naruto, regarding his father, followed Iruka out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"Tell my father I'm going with her." Naruto said as he watched the abulance aproch the apartment building.

"Ok, here's all the information on her just in case." Iruka said handing Naruto his flip book. Naruto nodded taking the book, and climbed in the back of the ambulance with Kinoke, who the medic's straped to a medical bed.

-7 A.M the next day-

Naruto sat and watched Kinoke's unmoving form, listening to nothing but her shallow breathing, the beeping of the moniters, along with his own breathing.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" Naruto asked the nurse that came to check Kinoke's vitels.

"I'm not sure, sorry. I don't mean to pry but are you her boyfriend?" she asked putting the blood pressure band back on the cart. Naruto's eyes dimmed and he looked back at Kinoke's emotionless face.

"Yeah, boyfirend." he mumbled, frowning sadly. The nurse nodded and left the room. 'I wish.' he thought misirablely. He stood, moved the chair to the side of her raised bed, sat, and laid his head in his arms that he put on the side of her bed.

-at school-

Kakashi kept eyeing the door worried. Kinoke was usually the first one in the room but she never came and neither did Naruto. Then Zabuza, the math teacher entered the room.

"Kakashi, turn on the T.V." He said looking alarted. Kakashi fliped the T.V on to the news channel.

_"Last night the Konaha police arrested these two men." _the anchor women said before two pictures were shown with the names _'Orochimaur Novel' _and _'Kabuto Yakushi' _under them. _"From what we've recived, Mr. Novel and Mr. Yakushi tested expearimental drugs and abused Mr. Novel's daughter." _they showed a school picture of Kinoke with her name under it. _"Miss. Novel. Right now she's in the hospital for medical...Ok...I just got information that Mr. Novel had also raped his daughter. The polices' very own Cheif, Arashi Uzumaki's son, Naruto Uzumaki is with Miss. Novel, having been with his father that night when he got the call. The girl is sted to be at the hospital, uncounisous and being tested. We also have recived that she was also under fed as well. We'll get back to you if we have anymore news on Miss. Novel." _the women said. Kakashi turned the T.V off, his face just as pale as Zabuzas. Just then Tsunade came over the P.A.

"All students report to the gym and teachers meet me and Jiriya in my office."

"Ok you heard her get to the gym. Now!" Kakashi said standing from his chair. As the children left he heard them mumuer about why Naruto was with some random girl they didn't know. "They are so dence they have no idea that Kinoke's their classmate." Kakashi hissed as he watched the groups go down to the gym. He looked as Zabuza who was now acompanyed by: Kakuzu, Deidara, Gai, Tobi, Hidan, and Shizuna. They looked at each other before going down to Tsunade's office.

---------------------

Kinoke: mmmm...What does Tsunade want? What'll happen to Orochimaru and Kabuto? Will Kinoke ever wake up? And when she does what do you think she'll think when she sees Naruto there at her side? well i guess you have to read and find out int the next chapter: **Bad News Just Gets Worse**

_**////::preveiw::\\\\**_

_"I'm sorry about this." Then nurse said looking at the blonde and the teachers of Konaha High._

_"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, standing up and looking at the brunett._

_"Naruto, calm down and let the women speak." Kakashi said putting his hand on his shoulder. Naruto pouted like a five year old and sat back in his chair and stared at Kinoke's motionless body as she contiuned to sleep. _

_"Well you see..." the women trailed off and leaned into Kakashi and whispered in his ear. Kakashi's face paled and he pulled the group of teachers together and told them as well what was going on and they had sad looks on their faces._

_"Whats wrong with her?" Naruto asked looking at the adults._

_"Well Naruto, Kinoke is..."_

_**////::end preveiw::\\\\**_

Return to Top


End file.
